La Tentación
by Terume
Summary: Es un fic inspirado en una foto que tengo de Ciel vestido con el traje rosa... bueno se trata de que, Seabastian al ver al joven Ciel con ese traje, no se puede aguantar a la tentación. PD: el título fue por un suceso gracioso que pasó en mi cole.


La Tentación 

Ciel y Sebastian habían regresado de la fiesta, luego del fallido intento por capturar a "Jack el Destripador".

-Ha, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo- decía Ciel fastidiado -_En_ _especial__por__ese__rubio__idiota_- pensó el conde con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero, al menos ese hombre se llevó su merecido Bocchan- le animaba Sebastian caminando a su lado.

-Por favor Sebastian, ese hombre seguramente estará afuera pasado mañana- criticaba el menor apretando los puños, dejando sin argumento a Sebastian -Tengo hambre, Sebastian tráeme algo de chocolate- ordena Ciel mirando a su mayordomo.

-Pero Bocchan, no cree que es demasiado tarde para que coma algo- cuestiona Sebastian mirando a su amo.

-Tengo hambre, quiero chocolate, ¡y no me interesa la hora que sea!- decía exasperado el ojiazul.

-Está bien amo, pero cálmese- le pide Sebastian extendiendo su mano para entregar el parche de su joven amo.

-Estarías igual si tuvieras este vestido, un corsé ajustadísimo, y la desagradable sensación de los labios de ese... hombre en la mano a pesar de tener guante- comenta Ciel intentando controlar su enojo.

-Está bien, enseguida le traigo el chocolate- anuncia Sebastian comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina -_Ay__Bocchan,__usted__y__sus__órdenes_- pensaba el demonio.

Mientras tanto, Ciel se encontraba en el baño de su habitación sacándose las extensiones de cabello, y el maquillaje que traía. Mientras que el gorro, los guantes, y demás accesorios se encontraban en el tocador.

-Joven, le traje el chocolate que me pidió- anuncia Sebastian entrando a la habitación, y viendo como su amo se termina de quitar las extensiones.

-Gracias, ¡AU!, ayúdame a quitarme este corsé- le ordena el ojiazul, quitándose el último poco de cabello falso que le quedaba.

-Sí Bocchan- dice acercándose al menor, y entregándole el dulce.

Ciel abrió la barra de chocolate, mientras que su mayordomo le desataba el corsé, dejando respirar mejor al ojiazul.

-Ahhh, al fin puedo respirar sin sentir presión en mis costillas- decía el ojiazul respirando una bocanada de aire cuando tuvo el corsé desatado.

-No creo que sea tan grave el usarlo, a demás resalta su figura- dice Sebastian mirando a su amo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Ciel, mirando asesinamente al demonio, y con una sonrisa algo lunática, junto con un aura negra luego de tragar el chocolate que tenía en la boca.

-A que el que usted ocupe corsé hace resaltar su figura- le reitera el demonio quitándole la barra de chocolate, y acercándose peligrosamente a Ciel, quien, para agrandar la distancia entre ambos caminaba hacia atrás, pero no contaba con pisar el vestido haciéndolo caer.

-No te me sigas acercando- decía molesto y temeroso Ciel quien chocó con una de las paredes de la esquina de su pieza.

-No puedo, es más grande la tentación- se excusó Sebastian quien aún de pié miraba con superioridad a Ciel.

Sin dudarlo, Sebastian tomó el brazo de su Bocchan levantándolo, y agarrándolo por la cintura.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?- pregunta molesto Ciel retorciéndose entre los brazos del demonio para zafarse de su agarre.

-Disfrutar- le responde, avanzando hacia la cama y dejando a Ciel acostado en ésta y con las piernas recogidas y hacia los lados. Sebastian se ubicó entre estas.

Sin permiso, las manos de Sebastian se deslizaron por debajo de las capas del rosado vestido, acariciando la suave piel de las piernas del ojiazul, quien se estremeció ante aquel contacto del aterciopelado guante.

Sebastian no podía negar, que la pureza y aparente ingenuidad de Ciel lo estimulaban, en especial al tenerlo en aquella sensual e indefensa posición.

El demonio se despojó de sus guantes, y volvió a acariciar aquellas niveas piernas, mientras que subía a la cara del ojiazul.

Una sensual mirada por parte de Sebastian y una suave caricia en la mejilla con aquella mano, hizo sonrojar a Ciel quien miró hacia otro lado, lo que aprovechó el demonio para morder el cuello del amo y enterrarle suavemente las negras uñas sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Lentamente la mano del mayordomo, quitó la ropa interior del joven de manera lenta. Mientras Ciel suspiraba encantado ante el rose.

Sebastian comenzó a acercarse a la cara del menor, hasta rozar sus labios, de un segundo a otro los labios del demonio se apoderaron de los de Ciel, quien no dudó en abrir su boca dejando que la lengua del mayor entrara, y memorizara cada rincón de su cavidad.

-¡SEBASTIAN!- gritó el ojiazul rompiendo el beso, al sentir como los dedos del mayor presionaban la punta de su sexo, dándole una corriente eléctrica en la espalda.

-Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que le haré después- comentó Sebastian, quien con sus afiladas uñas, y un rasguño, destrozó la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando en descubierto el niveo torso de Ciel.

Rápidamente, el mayordomo no dudó en estimular el miembro del menor con tortuosas caricias, que provocaban una excitante lujuria en Sebastian, y una oleada de calor y éxtasis a Ciel.

El ojiazul gemía sin pudor, suspirando de vez en cuando el nombre del demonio cuando sentía sus labios, su lengua, o sus uñas, recorrer su semi-desnudo cuerpo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Ciel haciendo que Sebastian se detuviera -Tu no tienes emociones- recordó el menor intentando mirar al mayordomo.

-Es solo por el simple gusto y placer- le respondió comenzando a torturar aquellos pequeños puntos rosa -Y como le dije anteriormente, la tentación es más grande-.

-¿A qué tipo de tentación te refieres?- los azules ojos de Ciel mostraban evidente inconformidad ante aquellas respuestas.

-A la tentación del chocolate impregnado en su boca- le respondía Sebastian arrodillado entre las piernas del ojiazul que envolvían su cintura-A la tentación de dejar impuro este cuerpo- decía mientras masturbaba el miembro de Ciel -A la tentación de escuchar mi nombre salir como grito de su garganta- un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Ciel.

-¿Y qué piensas lograr cuando termines?- vuelve a preguntar el menor con la respiración entrecortada.

-El haber dejado impura hasta la última fibra más profunda de su ser- respondió el demonio con perversidad.

El joven conde se quedó en silencio, mirando lo rojizo de los ojos del demonio, y escudriñando en lo más hondo de estos. El ojiazul agarró el cuello de la negra chaqueta que tenía el mayordomo, empujándose hasta quedar de frente con él.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- los labios de Ciel besaron fogosa e inexpertamente los de Sebastian excitándolo -Eso es lo que tendrás- terminó de decir, quitando la camisa y chaqueta de Sebastian, quien no había sentido como el menor las desabrochaba.

-¿Por qué quiere que lo haga Bocchan?- pregunta el demonio, sintiendo como las manos de Ciel le recorren la espalda.

-La verdad no lo sé, y no me interesa buscar respuesta a ello- le respondió haciendo contacto con sus ojos, para luego, dejarse caer en la cama.

Sin dudarlo, Sebastian volvió a estimular el cuerpo de Ciel con caricias, roces, besos, lamidas, mordidas, etc...

Ciel, quien ya estaba desnudo, se movía debajo del mayor de manera sensual y juguetona, nublándole la cordura, y excitándolo en demasía.

A pesar de que se veía inocente al tener una corta edad, tenía trucos que provocaban a Sebastian, le ponía caras tiernas, gemía de forma larga y profunda y de vez en cuando cerca de los oídos de Sebastian, se movía debajo del mayor, se mordía el labio inferior, se recorría el cuerpo con sus manos... entre otras cosas que se le iban ocurriendo en el transcurso de.

Sebastian, quien también ya estaba desnudo, comenzó a dilatar la entrada del ojiazul, introduciendo tres dedos de uno en uno, produciendo pequeños saltos de molestia al chico.

Cuando Ciel ya estuvo listo, Sebastian elevó las caderas del ojiazul, y el miembro del mayor entró en el fino cuerpo de Ciel, sacándole un grito de dolor.

Sebastian comenzó a embestir las caderas de Ciel de forma lenta y sinuosa, dejando las más exquisitas sensaciones en el cuerpo del menor, mientras que le tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, frágil, desnudo, perfecto, e impuro.

-M-Más- pidió Ciel un poco avergonzado, pero Sebastian correspondió la petición del amo.

Comenzó a embestir las caderas del chico con fuerza, sacándole gritos y gemidos de placer, mientras que el nombre del demonio arrancaba de su garganta, haciendo sentir mucho mejor al ojiescarlata.

Los labios de Sebastian se aferraban a los de Ciel, besándolo con desesperación y lujuria, y quitándole el aire al menor, quien rompía el beso para poder llenar de aire sus pulmones. Mientras que sentía como sus caderas eran elevadas para una mejor penetración y contacto por parte del mayor.

Sebastian no eran los de medio-medio, o el acto se hacía con amor, suavidad o lentitud; o era lujurioso, fuerte y rápido. La opción más acorde a Sebastian era la última, ya que no solía ser muy delicado con las cosas...

-¡SEBASTIAN... SEBASTIAN!- el joven conde de mirada azulada, gritaba el nombre del demonio sin pudor alguno, aquel nombre llenaba la habitación, estimulando al mencionado, y liberando de cierta manera al menor, quien se aferraba a la espalda del mayor.

Prontamente, Sebastian se vino dentro de Ciel, quien gimió de extraña manera al sentir aquel líquido en su interior, para luego venirse él entre el cuerpo de Sebastian y el suyo

El mayor salió con lentitud del menor, para luego dejarse caer a su lado, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se hacían escuchar en la habitación.

-¿Ya estás satisfecho?- preguntó Ciel con la respiración ya regular, en tono algo indiferente y mirando al techo, no quería ver aquella sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Sebastian.

-Pues si, ceder a esta tentación, a sido lo mas "divertido" que he hecho- respondió el mayordomo, agarrando a Ciel por la cintura y dejándolo sobre su cuerpo aún caliente.

-Entonces..., ¿vas a volver a hacerme esto, cada vez que la tentación y el impulso te ganen?- preguntó Ciel en forma burlona.

-Pues si, a demás, su cuerpo tiene algo a lo que me es difícil negarme- respondió el demonio.

-Que débil eres- comentó el conde bajándose del cuerpo del mayor -Ceder ante los encantos de un joven ja, eso no es muy propio de ti- terminó de decir Ciel viendo como el mayor se vestía.

-Bueno joven Bocchan, ye es muy tarde, y es hora de que duerma- dijo Sebastian comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera, el joven conde se despidió de él.

-Buenas noches Sebastian- dijo Ciel en tono seductor, lo que llamó la atención del mayordomo, quien volteó a ver a su amo, encontrándolo de espalda, sentado de rodillas, y con la cabeza vuelta hacia él con una expresión coqueta y juguetona...

FIN


End file.
